kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Shinji
'Kamen Rider Ryuga '(仮面ライダーリュウガ, Kamen Raidā Ryūga?) is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. His Rider appearance resembles Kamen Rider Ryuki, but with a black look ripped all over and is similar to Ryuki's Blank Form. Aside from a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, his only screen appearance was in the movie Episode: Final. He is portrayed by Takamasa Suga. Fictional character biography In the alternative continuity of Episode Final, Yui Kanzaki had already met and befriended Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, when they were still both very young. As a result, the young and lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the imaginary Mirror World. Several years later, this Shinji clone would adopt the identity of Kamen Rider Ryuga and join the Rider battle in order to pursue his goal of becoming a real person in the real world. The Mirror World version of Shinji Kido could survive indefinitely in his own universe without any extra protection, but could only stay in the real world for a short time before starting to disintegrate. Ryuga was occasionally mistaken for Ryuki. Ren had seen Ryuga attack Kamen Rider Femme while out fighting a Hydragoon, and thought Shinji had come to understand the meaning of the Rider War. He then demanded that Shinji fight him. Miho also mistook Ryuga as Shinji when Ryuga saved her before Kamen Rider Ohja could kill her. Ryuga himself had destroyed Genocider and turned Ohja into blank form. Femme then finished Blank Ohja off. In terms of character, Ryuga was the exact opposite of his real world counterpart. While the real Shinji was kind and innocent, the Mirror World version was cruel and scheming. He was responsible for the death of Kamen Rider Femme, mortally wounding her during their fight. Near the end of movie, he met his own fate at the hands of his real world counterpart when, after a climatic showdown, the two Rider's Final Vents collided, Ryuki surviving while Ryuga perished. In the 13 Riders special, Ryuga was among the Riders in the ending fight, only seen there. He and the remaining Riders activated their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Survive Knight. Ryuga's Spec *'Height': 1.90m *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 250 AP (2.5t) *'Kicking power': 450 AP (4.5t) *'Vision and Hearing': 17 km approx *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Maximum Running Speed': 80km/h Being a copy of Ryuki, Ryuga is "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses his black Black Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards from summoning his Drag Saber. His Final Vent is Dragon Rider Kick, jumping into the air to emit dark energy that paralyzes the opponent's legs and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. Apparently, it's not as powerful as Ryuki's, as when the two collided, Ryuki's Final Vent won out and killed Ryuga. Survive Form Kamen Rider Ryuga Survive (仮面ライダーリュウガサバイブ Kamen Raidā Ryūga Sabaibu) is Ryuga's ultimate form which only appeared in the second Ryuki's S.I.C. Hero Saga story in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine, Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If (仮面ライダー龍騎 -IFの世界- Kamen Raidā Ryūki: IF no Sekai?). From the magazine, it is shown that Ryuga's Rider Visor also transforms into Drag Visor-Zwei like Ryuki. Contract Monster Modeled after a Chinese dragon and Ryuga's Contact Monster, Dragblacker is referred as the Darkness. Advent Deck Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Dragon Rider Kick. Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Claw Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Drag Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Saber See Also Kit Taylor External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers